


Take Me

by LordLenne



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, ToonieVilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: Villager storms away out of jealousy, and Toon Link follows to cheer him up. Alone and together, they do what they need to reassure each other.





	Take Me

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

**~W~W~W~**

Villager stormed off deeper into the forest outside the mansion. He was in a wild mix of jealousy, anger, and guilt—all three emotions cycling through his head. He wasn’t sure what to feel like after seeing his lover in such a scandalous situation with one of his best friends.

Why did he feel angry? He knew what he saw was only part of a game. For what benefit did Villager seek in conspicuously running away right in front of everyone? To show how fragile he actually was? To make Toon Link feel worse than he already felt? With the way Villager tried to figure it out, he felt guilt as the stronger emotion.

Toon Link had hurryingly followed Villager. With each pace he felt his heart jump into his throat. He'd worked so hard over the months to finally have the courage to ask Villager to be his lover…but now he felt it was almost over because he was pressured into kissing one of their best friends all because of spin-the-bottle.

Villager ran down the frayed path all the way to a small beach. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn’t even care. He just needed to get away before the tears started to pour from his eyes in front of someone. The gentle wind tickled him in the face, and water began to blur his eyes, causing him to trip over a rock in the ground and fall on his face.

“Villa?!” Toon Link called out. He had seen the other boy trip into the sand and dashed towards him. He quickly kneeled and lifted him up, “You okay?”

Villager gently slapped the other boy away. He felt guiltier, pausing as he attempted to push his self up. When he looked into Toon Link’s eyes, he saw that the other didn’t react reluctantly. He merely continued to show a caring smile.

“Sorry,” Villager said.

“It’s okay,” Toon Link replied.

Villager sat down in his spot and attempted to wipe the sand on his face, particularly on his cheeks and near his eyes.

Toon Link chuckled, “You’re such a mess. Here.” He knelt in front of the other and wiped the remnants from Villager’s face, making sure each spec was off his skin. Once everything was gone, Toon Link continued to caress the other boy’s cheek, signaling that all the sand was gone. Villager leaned forward and landed into Toon Link’s chest, his tears returning.

“There, there…” Toon Link patted the other boy’s back. They held each other close for as long as Villager wanted, until his tears ran out.

They sat close together after a while, using a large protruding rock behind him as comfy support. Villager leaned against the side of his boyfriend’s arm as they watched the ocean ahead of them gently creep up and down the lower area of the beach. Knowing they were safe from the water ever reaching them, they relaxed under the warmth of a calm sun.

"You don’t wanna get up?” Toon Link asked.

“…” Villager shook his head.

"Come on, we need to walk back to the mansion."

"I don't feel like it." Villager hung his head and took in a shaky breath.

“Are you still mad?”

“…I don’t know.”

Toon Link ruffled his lover’s hair. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

Villager knew that whenever he brought up that question, he could immediately take advantage of Toon Link and make him do anything he wanted. He was too nice of a boy to retract his statement, let alone he couldn’t not do whatever Villager wanted.

What did Villager want right now? He wanted to be happy with Toon Link, their love made more eminent to each other.

Villager threw his self over Toon Link’s body, his lower self trapping the blonde against the rock. As his arms wrapped around Toon Link’s neck, he leaned forward for a kiss.

Toon Link was surprised at how sudden this was, but he didn’t bother to back off. He pulled Villager in closer with his own arms until their lips made contact, and eventually their tongues did as well.

Toon Link's breath hitched as his lower body was pushed against.

Villager smiled, innocently tilting his head. "What's wrong?"

"You’re…um...." Toon Link looked down right at Villager’s bulge, which had throbbed once his eyes laid right at it.

Toon Link sighed, although with content. "Why do you act so different when no one else is around us?”

“I can’t have people knowing I’m such a slut for you,” Villager frowned. “It’d ruin my reputation.”

Toon Link snickered, “I guess that’s true.”

“You act different too, you know,” Villager added.

“Do I?”

Villager nodded, “And I really like it when you… _take control_.”

Toon Link smirked, “You mean like this?” His hands slipped into the backside of Villager’s pants, both of them firmly clutching at the area of the body they landed at.

"Mmm!" Villager whimpered. Toon Link’s hands continued to rub against his butt, effectively making him yearn for more. At the least, he wanted to throw off his pants already to remove the restriction on his front side. And that’s what he did, lowering his shorts just a bit more until his erection flung out and slapped Toon Link’s stomach.

“Well, aren’t you excited?” Toon Link grinned.

“Shut up,” Villager softly responded.

Toon Link chuckled again, admiring his lover’s cuteness. “We have to be quick. Can’t be away for too long or they’ll start looking for us.”

“Then hurry up and take your pants off.”

As Villager temporarily removed his self off of the other and slipped out of his pants, Toon Link had lowered his down to his ankles. Villager returned to Toon Link’s body, specifically sitting lightly on his legs. Toon Link raised his shirt and revealed his own erection, in which Villager quickly leaned down and began sucking on.

Toon Link immediately felt his tensions fly away as he gasped for air. Villager, slowly yet quickly, took in more of Toon Link’s length, his moistened mouth drenching it. He took small breaks through his nose, going down until it poked the back of his throat and then back up as needed. Toon Link threw off his shirt and continued to softly moan, rubbing Villager’s body wherever seemed comforting. In another moment, he felt his self shuddering lightly, causing Villager to immediately pull away.

“Ready?” Villager asked.

Toon Link wheezed for a couple of breaths. “Yeah…I’m close…”

Villager smirked as crawled forward, his head almost hitting the stone boulder ahead. He carefully lowered his self down with Toon Link’s hand tugging on Villager’s shirt to guide him. Once he felt the cold tip send a shock through his body, he froze at that spot until he grabbed the bottom of Toon Link’s wet erection with his own hand. Then, confirming once more that it was poking right at his entrance, he quickly pushed down.

“Haa—!” Villager gasped with a high squeal. He recovered quickly, however, and tightly wrapped his arms around Toon Link’s body, his head landing roughly but rested gently at the other’s shoulder. He mouthed a weak, yet audible, “go.”

Toon Link nodded and embraced Villager with his own arms. He closed his eyes, lowering his body and pulling out, and then slowly thrusting back in. Villager whimpered at the emptiness whenever Toon Link pulled out, but cried out again as soon as Toon Link thrust all the way in. As Toon Link’s speed increased, the breaks between Villager’s moans decreased, and eventually the continued sounds drowned out the slapping of hips against buttocks.

“Toon—ieee—aah—!” Villager had lost his self to the pleasure. His harsh breaths tickled Toon Link’s neck and ear, and his tongue was hanging out despite efforts to pull it back in. His penis slapped and collided with Toon Link’s stomach, leaving dabs of wet spots with his preseminal fluids. The way he acted seemed like he was begging for more, and it stimulated energy for Toon Link to keep thrusting.

Toon Link pushed harder, listening to his lover moan freely. He thrust a few more times before his hands lowered to grasp a better hold of Villager’s lower side, rolling his hips again and feeling the heat in his groin just about to release. With one hand, he grabbed Villager’s erection and quickly stroked it. The final push caused Villager to splatter his cum on Toon Link’s chest and stomach, the release also causing him to clench around Toon Link’s member.

“Villa—!” With a last struggling push, Toon Link screamed and dug holes in the sand with his other fingers as he came inside Villager. His mind slowly faded with immense pleasure with each shot that was welcomed inside. He brought his legs up and allowed Villager to use them for sitting comfort as they held each other close, continuously panting for air.

After recovering enough stamina, Villager lifted his head up and locked his eyes with Toon Link. They smiled in the midst of their breaths before kissing each other again.

They laid together for a while before gathering up their clothing. It was still soon after their little event, and it was understandable that Villager wanted to be carried back home. Toon Link had let the smaller boy ride onto his backside as he made the journey back to the mansion.

Once they returned home, questions of worry were immediately asked, but normal answers were given back to them. No one suspected a thing as to what the two were doing and where they had gone. Toon Link was able to bring Villager back to their shared room, and the latter was gently laid down on the bed. Weary from the long walk, Toon Link flopped down beside him.

Villager kissed Toon Link’s cheek and then laid his head on a shoulder, cutely nuzzling against it. “Love you, Toonie,” he whispered.

Toon Link turned his head over, kissing Villager’s forehead. “I love you, too.”


End file.
